Bisous Insatiable
by Piketuxa
Summary: Era o início das aulas. Norio estava novamente estudando depois de férias repletas de descobertas e divertimentos. Estava agora no segundo ano, algumas coisas haviam mudado, outras não.


**Bisous Insatiable**

**… Porque o beijo é a raiz de tudo …**

**Lady Abel Oblivion Araghon**

* * *

Era o início das aulas. Norio estava novamente estudando depois de férias repletas de descobertas e divertimentos. Estava agora no segundo ano, algumas coisas haviam mudado, outras não. Para começar, ainda não havia feito sexo com Kunimasa – o que era de todo complicado. Senpai agora possuía um noivo estrangeiro mais novo do que ele e estava grávido – algo que deixava Norio apreensivo.

Afinal, Kunimasa não queria loucamente uma criança? O _homem-gato_, por muito tempo, não hesitara em dizer aos quatro ventos o quanto queria o retrógrado – queria-o apenas como _mãe_ de seu filhote. Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Depois de uma temporada complicada, Kunimasa finalmente confessou que gostava de verdade de Norio, bem a tempo de não perdê-lo para seu meio-irmão mais novo – apesar do garoto afirmar que não tinha interesse em Hidekuni.

Era tempo de paz. Yonekuni e Shiro, assim como Kunimasa, haviam passado em uma universidade e viviam os três na casa dos Madarame, que era para onde Norio estava indo depois de dar uma passada rápida em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. O dia estava quente e as aulas haviam sido monótonas, já que havia sido apenas apresentações, de alunos e professores, e leituras de pautas, e houve alguns minutos de palavras do diretor.

Nada diferente do comum início de aulas. Mas Norio estava tão ansioso para saber como havia sido o primeiro dia de Kunimasa na universidade que as horas haviam passado lentamente. A relatividade do tempo aborrecera-o. E agora andava rapidamente até seu querido Madarame, com a camisa de botões e manga curta aberta no peito.

A primeira coisa que Norio viu ao chegar à rua da casa foi Shiro vindo em sua direção. O rapaz com rosto de estudante sério, que pensara que Norio tinha um caso com Yonekuni, demorou para notá-lo, mas ao fazer sorriu para ele.

— Tsubaraya-kun — cumprimentou Shiro.

— Shiro-senpai, como vão as coisas? — perguntou curioso, perguntando-se porque o rapaz não estava na casa.

— Bem. Eu fui comprar umas cervejas, Yonekuni quer comemorar. — explicou ao ver o olhar curioso de Norio para a sacola em suas mãos. — Venha, eu comprei alguns refrigerantes também. Previ que você viria — disse sorrindo, caminhando até a porta da casa e abrindo-a para o mais novo.

Norio entrou, esperançoso em ver seu amado. Atravessou rapidamente o pequeno corredor e abriu a outra porta, entrando distraído, contando para Shiro, que vinha logo atrás, que alguns professores haviam comentado sobre ele ao dizerem aos alunos sobre ex-alunos que estavam em faculdades ótimas.

Sua alegria espontânea e característica de sua personalidade sumiu ao voltar seus olhos para o interior do cômodo. Na sala arrumada estavam Yonekuni, que no momento acenava para Shiro – pedindo que ele lhe entregasse as cervejas –, Kunimasa que, sentado no outro sofá – no maior – de modo preguiçoso, encarava-o sereno e, ao seu lado – deixando Norio furioso – estava uma mulher, muito próxima dele – na opinião do _neko_ –, tocando em seu braço.

Estático, o rapaz estava a um segundo de gritar com o noivo, questionando se ele estava traindo-o, mas um acenar de Kunimasa chamando-o fê-lo hesitar. Caminhou lentamente até ele. No momento em que Norio aproximou-se do Madarame teve sua cintura circulada pelo braço forte e foi puxado para o colo do _homem-gato_.

— Eu encontrei o Norio aqui na rua, sabia que ele viria — explicou Shiro enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Yonekuni, entregando a ele uma lata de cerveja. À Norio entregou uma de cerveja e uma de refrigerante e pegou uma para si, colocando a sacola na mesa.

— Noririn com certeza está ansioso para saber como é a faculdade — comentou Yonekuni, sorrindo malicioso para o rapaz.

— Sim, parece interessante através de fotos — contou Norio animado enquanto entregava a cerveja para Kunimasa e abria seu refrigerante.

— Te contaremos tudo assim que Kunimasa resolver seu assunto pendente — disse o loiro ao fitar a mulher ao lado de seu irmão.

— Kunimasa… — começou ela, mas parou quando o citado, puxando Norio contra seu corpo, deu-lhe um leve selinho, mordendo os lábios dele afoitamente.

— Faz tempo que não vejo seu pelo — comentou Kunimasa rouco, segurando o rapaz pela nuca.

— Você precisava estudar para passar nas provas. Afastar-nos foi algo bom, no final — defendeu-se Norio calmamente.

— Não era necessário tudo aquilo. Você nem sequer veio me ver — rebateu com olhos cerrados.

— E por isso você foi atrás de uma mulher? — questionou Norio desafiador.

— Como assim? — perguntou Kunimasa trincando os dentes.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — protestou ela. — Eu não estou entendendo nada.

— E eu muito menos, mas estou muito intrigado e curioso e espero que o meu noivo explique direitinho essa história — disse Norio bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante.

Os olhos azuis da mulher centraram-se em Yonekuni, esperando que ele respondesse a pergunta, mas ele não estava prestando atenção na conversa, beijava o pescoço de Shiro enquanto conversavam baixinho.

— Takigawa-san é uma amiga da família, sua família interage muito com a da minha mãe. Estamos na mesma faculdade. Ela era candidata a ser minha noiva — explicou Kunimasa indiferente, os olhos violáceos de Norio fitavam-no atentos.

— Não aconteceu nada entre vocês? — questionou curioso.

— Agora? — perguntou Kunimasa.

— No passado — respondeu Norio.

— Não, nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de relação. Ela sempre teve namorado, embora fosse prometida a outros homens. — explicou o mais velho. — Já chega disso. Ela está aqui porque disse que estava com saudade de nós, viemos conversar e não fazer o que você pensou — disse irritado.

— Eu não estou entendendo. É claro que vamos tentar ficar juntos! — comentou ela indignada.

— Maki, esse é o meu noivo, Tsubaraya Norio — apresentou o Madarame mais novo, a mulher levantou-se furiosa.

— Você vai me trocar, uma _Madadarui Neko_ de alta classe, por esse garotinho aí sem graça!? — gritou Maki.

— Ei, escuta aqui! Eu não sou um _garotinho sem graça_! — comentou Norio erguendo-se. — E o Kunimasa é meu — disse aproximando-se dela. Seus olhos brilharam ao fitá-la de perto, olhos violáceos em azuis. Estática ela horrorizou-se, quem aquele rapaz era?

— Chega Noririn — decretou Yonekuni, preocupado com a amiga.

Afastando-se, Norio desviou os olhos. Eles estavam nublados e pareciam olhos de um feiticeiro. Maki caiu para trás, parecia hipnotizada.

— Vamos para o quarto, cuide dela e mande-a embora — mandou Kunimasa enquanto pegava Norio no colo.

O mais velho levou-o até seu quarto e deitou-o em sua cama, vendo-o ainda atordoado. Sabia por experiência própria que os felinos possuíam um instinto apurado que reagia instantaneamente em prol de sua proteção. Só que, em Norio, esse instinto era ainda mais apurado, por causa da retrogração.

Deixando-o lá, deitado, Kunimasa começou a despir-se. Havia sido uma irritação ter Maki ali quando tudo o que ele queria era descansar um pouco. Havia sido um dia cheio e ele ainda tinha que trabalhar dali a algumas horas.

Livrou-se do cinto, da blusa e subiu na cama, deitando-se ao lado de Norio, que ainda parecia inerte em sua própria consciência. Demoraria um pouco para ele voltar depois de seu poder ter saído inconscientemente.

Bocejou, fechando os olhos. Iria só esperar Norio voltar a si com os olhos fechados. Seu corpo precisava de um pouco de descanso. Ficaria só esperando…

— Ei, Kunimasa — chamou Norio baixinho, tocando o rosto do noivo com carinho.

— Hum… — murmurou o mais velho abraçando-o pela cintura e puxando-o contra seu corpo, seus olhos continuavam fechados.

— Você dormiu por uma hora — comentou Norio aconchegando-se ao noivo. — Está cansado? — perguntou preocupado.

— Não o suficiente para não atacá-lo — respondeu Kunimasa, deixando-o confuso.

E, em um movimento rápido, o Madarame estava sobre o rapaz, fitando-o nos olhos.

— Ei, eu ainda estou bravo por causa daquela mulher! — declarou Norio, virando o rosto para o lado em sinal de rebeldia.

— É mesmo? — questionou retoricamente. — Mesmo depois que eu expliquei que não aconteceu nada?

— Mesmo depois — respondeu o rapaz, persistentemente.

— Hum… Então vou ter que fazê-lo esquecer-se dela… — sussurrou Kunimasa contra o ouvido do rapaz, deslizando seu nariz pelo pescoço fino.

— Ku-Kunimasa — murmurou Norio —, nã-não fuja do assunto! — reclamou ele.

— Não estou, mas acho que você devia — disse rouco, deslizando suas mãos para dentro da blusa do rapaz.

Norio ainda debateu-se, tentando parar o noivo, mas ele segurou-o firmemente, levantando os braços do Tsuburaya e prendendo-os com sua mão, mantendo-o sob seu domínio. Segurou, com a outra mão, o rosto do rapaz, fazendo-o encará-lo.

— Eu pensei o dia inteiro em você — disse sério, fazendo o rapaz corar fortemente —, imaginei-me beijando-o todo, ouvindo você ronronar e gemer de prazer. Para mim, apenas para mim… — e, abaixando a cabeça, beijou-o lentamente, deslizando os lábios pelos dele. — Eu fiquei excitado apenas por lembrar da sua expressão de prazer, você me deixa louco…

— Ku-Kunimasa — gemeu Norio, arqueando o corpo ao sentir os lábios úmidos deslizarem por seu maxilar e pescoço, a língua brincando com sua pele.

Entre eles era daquele modo. Um jogo de seduzir e ser seduzido. E Norio era sempre o perdedor, mesmo que nada Kunimasa ganhasse, ele vangloriava-se por seu poder sobre o noivo. O problema era que Norio não era capaz de resistir às investidas do mais velho.

Os lábios afoitos do Madarame buscaram os do mais novo no momento em que as mãos possessivas abraçaram a cintura fina dele. Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, Norio deixou que a luxúria invadisse-o.

Seu rabo e orelhas não tardaram em aparecer, e enquanto sentia as mordidas e chupões que Kunimasa dava em seus ombros e colo, tratou de acariciar cada pedacinho de pele do mais velho. Entre eles não havia vergonha ou timidez, já haviam passado dessa fase, no momento nada os impedia de entregar-se um ao outro por completo.

Pelo menos, desde o início, Norio não havia tido resistências, mas Kunimasa era problemático e precisou de um tempinho para dar valor ao rapaz consigo.

— Norio, acalme-se — murmurou Kunimasa quando as mãos pequenas deslizaram por seu abdômen na direção de seu membro sexual.

— Ah? — o rapaz não havia ouvido nada do que o mais velho dissera. — Kunimasa, eu estive pensando hoje que eu queria fazer algo diferente. Mesmo que nós não fôssemos até o final, dá pra fazer muita coisa antes disso — comentou sério, fazendo o Madarame corar.

— E o que você sugere? — questionou interessado no que ele iria falar.

— Bem, poderíamos começar com você sentando na cama e deixando que eu faça o que eu quiser com você — palpitou rindo, vendo a careta de contrariedade no rosto másculo de seu noivo.

— Hum, talvez devesse deixar ao menos uma vez você fazer o que quer — comentou dando de ombros, sentando na cama como o rapaz havia pedido.

A prova da excitação de Kunimasa estava na elevação visível em sua cueca. Norio sorriu para si mesmo, contente em ver que era o causador daquilo. Não havia sensação melhor do que aquela, de poder satisfazer a pessoa que se ama.

Com o Madararui sentado na cama, as pernas abertas e o rosto atento ao mais novo, o Tsuburaya começou seu plano. Desabotoou lentamente sua camisa, casa por casa, sem fitar o mais velho, e depois retirou-a calmamente, jogando-a para qualquer canto do quarto. Pensou em tirar a calça também, mas desistiu, apenas desabotoando-a.

Engatinhou lentamente na direção dele e ficou de joelhos, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço, deslizando levemente seu nariz no local, cheirando Kunimasa. Os suspiros ruidosos que saíam de seus lábios eram a prova da deliciosa sensação que era, para si, sentir o cheiro dele.

Esfregou-se mais nele, ouvindo-o gemer de leve em seu ouvido. Aquele jogo deles era uma loucura.

— Isso me lembra do dia em que você me fez terminar com a minha namorada. — comentou o Madarame maliciosamente. — Você se confessou para mim e depois me assediou, foi quando o seu recipiente transbordou. — a lembrança daqueles tempos fez ele sorrir em êxtase. — Eu soube que você era perigoso naquele momento.

A fala de Kunimasa foi interrompida por Norio, que segurou seu rosto e beijou-o, sorrindo diante das palavras dele. É claro que lembrava-se daquele tempo, era o início da maior mudança de sua vida.

Uma mão de Kunimasa entrou pelo cós da calça de Norio e deslizou até suas nádegas, apertando-as por cima da cueca. O rapaz arfou, suspirando contra a orelha do noivo, o que apenas atiçou-o.

Fazia muito tempo desde que o mais velho queria aquilo. Seus dedos afastaram a roupa íntima de Norio e deslizaram para o ânus dele, sobressaltando-o.

Kunimasa riu, mas aquilo apenas excitara-o ainda mais. Sua outra mão desceu até a elevação em sua cueca e ele abaixou-a, deixando o falo à mostra.

Circulou sua ereção e deslizou a mão sobre ela, gemendo na orelha de Norio e vendo-o estremecer. Aquilo estimulou-o a prosseguir.

Norio estava tenso, nunca haviam ido tão longe e tinha receio de estragar tudo. Abaixou os olhos, observando corado Kunimasa masturbar-se.

— Ku-Kunimasa — gemeu envergonhado. — I-Isso me lembra o dia que nos conhecemos.

— Não foi um primeiro encontro muito normal — comentou o mais velho arfante.

— Não foi normal, você se esfregava em mim, masturbou-se e gozou na minha cara! — protestou Norio irritado, lembrando-se da cena.

— Nós… não somos normais — disse o mais velho, malicioso.

Puxando Norio para si, Kunimasa fê-lo sentar-se em seu colo, com as pernas enroscadas em sua cintura, e liberou o membro semi ereto do rapaz. Esfregou-se avidamente nele, fazendo os membros sexuais tocarem-se, esfregando um no outro e ouvindo os gemidos de Norio.

A relação deles havia passado por altos e baixos, partindo desde discussões por causa do meio-irmão mais novo de Kunimasa, Manami, até uma tentativa de separá-los por parte de Makio, mãe do rapaz, e um pedido de casamento que deixou Norio embasbacado por vários dias. Também teve Hidekuni, que declarou-se para o menino em um momento complicado entre ele e Kunimasa.

Mas tudo havia ido por um caminho bom e se resolvido naturalmente. A relação deles havia melhorado e o Tsuburaya havia aprendido como melhorar sua aparência espiritual.

— Norio… — gemeu o Madarame ao envolver o membro de ambos com sua mão, beijando e lambendo o espaço entre a orelha e ombro do rapaz, uma área que adorava nele. — E-Eu não sei se posso aguentar até depois do casamento… — murmurou mordendo-o forte no ombro, sentindo que gozaria logo.

— Precisamos esperar? — perguntou ele suavemente. — Eu não me importo de fazermos antes — explicou corado.

— Você tem… certeza? — perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, Norio confirmou levando suas mãos aos falos e acariciando-os juntamente com Kunimasa.

Beijaram-se ardentemente, e foi no meio do beijo que ambos gozaram. Kunimasa estremeceu, sentindo Norio arquear-se e gemer contra seus lábios. Os dois suspiraram, olhando um para o outro e, sem pensar duas vezes, o Madarame empurrou o mais novo para a cama.

Sobre o corpo dele, sorriu malicioso, trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo peito e abdômen do rapaz enquanto tirava suas roupas. A calça deu um pouco de trabalho para o Madararui, que bufava contra a pele pálida de Norio, fazendo-o rir.

Livre de roupas, Norio corou. Nunca havia chegado a ficar daquele modo com o mais velho. Kunimasa esticou-se na cama, abrindo o criado-mudo e pegando algo lá. Ao voltar-se para o garoto, beijou-o nos lábios lentamente.

— Estamos entrando em um estágio onde não tem mais como voltar — comentou rouco, acariciando o rosto delicado de Norio.

— Tudo bem, eu quero isso — disse ele sorrindo.

Sério, Kunimasa surpreendeu o rapaz ao separar as pernas dele e erguê-las, deixando que um líquido gelado escorresse pela pele branca, descendo pelas nádegas e sujando o lençol limpo. Os olhos verdes que prenderam os violáceos tentaram aplacar a dor que logo viria, mas foi impossível.

Quando Kunimasa penetrou Norio com um dedo, o rapaz arfou, lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos. Iria protestar, mas o olhar sério do mais velho fê-lo aquietar-se. A cachoeira de lágrimas não cessou, assim como o movimento do dedo de seu noivo dentro dele.

Kunimasa era cruel.

Sim, ele era.

Norio estava descobrindo apenas agora.

Abaixando sobre ele, o mais velho distribuiu selinhos pelo rosto do rapaz, tentando fazer aquilo doer menos ao penetrá-lo com um segundo dedo. Dessa vez Norio segurou-o pelo rosto, beijando-o fortemente para conter seu grito.

Shiro e Yonekuni estavam debaixo daquele teto também, talvez no quarto ao lado, talvez cuidando de suas próprias vidas, mas o Tsuburaya não conseguia simplesmente ignorá-los.

Os falos de ambos já estavam novamente eretos, e tão incerto de quanto tempo conseguiria ainda aguentar, Kunimasa optou por agir com mais pressa. Afastando-se do mais novo, derramou lubrificante em seu membro, fez uma leve massagem no local, que rendeu gemidos roucos e olhos atentos em seus movimentos e, deitando sobre Norio, agarrou-o pela cintura e penetrou-o lentamente.

A primeira reação do Tsuburaya foi arregalar os olhos, depois foi segurar os braços de Kunimasa, apertá-los muito, derramar lágrimas grossas e abundantes e, por fim, gritar de dor quando o Madarame forçou-se mais contra ele.

Não havia palavras para preparar Kunimasa para aquela cena. Ele sabia que doeria um pouco, mas não imaginava que seria assim, tão sofrido para o menor. Infelizmente, cedo ou tarde, aquilo aconteceria.

Infelizmente foi cedo.

Ou felizmente.

Vendo que, independente de si mesmo, doeria para Norio, preferiu terminar de penetrá-lo, entrando por completo e abraçando-o, beijando-o nos olhos fechados. As mãos dele foram até as costas largas, apertando-as para extravasar.

Kunimasa suspirou. Seu rabo e as marcas em seu corpo de _onça-pintada_ aparecendo. Norio permanecia quieto, deixando o outro irritado.

— Mo-Mova-se, Kunimasa — balbuciou ele baixinho, ainda meio hesitante. Saindo dele, o Madarame entrou rapidamente, voltando a sair devagar. — Ah… Isso é tão…

— Abra os olhos, Norio — disse o mais velho, sendo atendido rapidamente. Os olhos violáceos brilhavam e os lábios pequenos sorriam. Aquilo era tudo o que o Madarame precisava para ter certeza de que aquilo era certo.

Movimentou-se calmamente, beijando todo o rosto do rapaz abaixo de si. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na cama e as pernas de Norio em sua cintura mantinham-nos juntos. Os gemidos fracos do Tsuburaya aos poucos foram tornando-se mais firmes, de alguém que apreciava tudo aquilo. Seu corpo movia-se diante dos movimentos do maior e a cama rangia levemente, acompanhada dos suspiros dele.

Mas, repentinamente, Kunimasa tocou em um ponto que fez Norio arfar e gemer alto. Assustado consigo mesmo, abraçou o pescoço do noivo e puxou-o para si, beijando-o desajeitadamente. As línguas tocando-se fora das bocas, as peles deslizando uma sobre a outra por causa do suor criado pelo ato praticado.

— Ku-Kunimasa… Eu… — Norio tentava falar, mas era quase impossível formar uma frase ali, naquela situação.

— Shii… Apenas sinta… — murmurou Kunimasa, segurando-o pela cintura e estocando forte e em um único ponto, várias vezes seguidas, sentindo o corpo do mais novo contorcer-se.

— Eu… Eu não aguento… Eu vou… Ku-Kuni… Ah…

Sorrindo malicioso, Kunimasa tomou o membro semi ereto do rapaz em mãos e passou a masturbá-lo na intensidade com que estocava-o, levando-o à loucura.

Norio cravou as unhas nas costas do noivo ao sentir que não aguentaria mais, gozando na mão e no abdômen de Kunimasa, sujando o seu também. Amoleceu, arfando e caindo na cama, mas foi surpreendido pelos braços fortes do Madarame que, circulando-o, puxaram-no para cima.

Norio foi sentado no colo do noivo, que continuava a penetrá-lo firmemente. Gemeu, cansado, mas luxurioso, recebendo de bom grado os beijos que Kunimasa lhe dava. A temperatura do quarto subia enquanto o mais novo movimentava-se de modo a facilitar a penetração, regozijando por finalmente estarem unidos daquele modo.

— No-Norio — gemeu Kunimasa, puxando o rapaz pela nuca e beijando-o enquanto sentia os jatos de sêmen inundar o interior de seu noivo.

Norio também gozou, caindo quase inconsciente sobre o noivo, arfando de cansaço.

— Nó-Nós… eu preciso descansar — murmurou baixinho, abaixando as orelhas.

— Vamos descansar — disse Kunimasa, saindo de dentro dele e deitando na cama, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre si.

Puxou o edredom e cobriu-os, indiferente ao modo como estavam sujos. Teria que levantar em breve para ir trabalhar, não custava descansar um pouquinho com seu noivo.

Abraçou-o pela cintura com um braço e entrelaçou sua outra mão, brincando com os dedos finos dele. A aliança de noivado que havia dado para ele estava lá, e Kunimasa beijou-a devagar, pensativo.

— Eu te amo Kunimasa — murmurou o mais novo contra o peito do noivo, dormindo. O Madarame riu, apertando-o mais contra si.

— Eu também te amo.


End file.
